Harry and Ginny Love Story
by LuckyJo2
Summary: It's just after the Battle of Hogwarts, and emotions are running high. Can Ginny get Harry to notice her, and if she can, how will the relationship work out? RATED T JUST IN CASE!


_Harry and Ginny Love Story_

_Chapter 1_

"Hey, Harry." I smiled at him. Fred's death was fresh in my memory, but I hid it the best I could.

"Hi, Ginny. How're you?" he asked politely.

"Come off it, you've just defeated the Dark Lord!" I said fake-playfully, punching him in the arm.

"Oh—yes—" Harry faltered. "Nice weather," he said finally, his voice quiet.

I forced a laugh and locked my brown eyes onto his green ones. Suddenly everything was fine. I wanted to throw myself at him, to kiss him again, to send the sparks flying.

His glasses were cracked and broken, a cut along his cheek.

"I'm sorry—about Fred—it's my fault," Harry whispered.

"No it's not. It's not your fault—_listen to me, Harry!_ It's not your fault!" I bit my lip. "It's not anyone's fault but—but the Death Eaters'."

Harry looked away. "Ginny…I know it's going to be hard…please though, don't ask…I can't right now…I'm sorry."

He was visibly shaken. I sat on his bed. His dormitory was messy, but it was cute. I really liked his bed.

"Shhh, Harry, everything will be fine. I know you don't want me right now, but you need Ron, Hermione, and me."

At those last words, Harry turned abruptly back to me. "Ginny, I can't."

"I'll wait," I said fiercely. "Take your time."

And with that, I strode out of his dormitory, my red hair streaming behind me.

"Hey, Ginny." Dean Thomas elbowed me. "Want a butterbeer?" He held up a honey-colored beverage that frothed merrily. "C'mon."

"No—can't—gotta get to my family—my brother—"

"Please, Ginny," he pleaded. "Just sip it."

"No, Dean! Stop it!" I drew my wand, angry now.

"Please—"

"SHUT UP!" I send sparks out of my wand by accident. He scattered. "Sorry!" I called after him, not sorry at all.

I hurried over to my family. Mum was still crying, Dad was mopping his own eyes, Percy was wiping away the tears cascading down his cheeks, and George was on his back, sobbing, calling for the twin who couldn't hear him, and Ron was off somewhere with Hermione.

Anger flooded through my veins. Our brother was _dead_ and Ron was out, charming Hermione somewhere.

"Oh—hullo, G-Ginny," Percy said thickly. Mum looked up. She couldn't smile.

"Hello." Tears sprung into my eyes at the sight of Fred. I turned away. "I just can't look at him."

Percy nodded. "I get it." He glanced at Fred. "I can't believe I didn't get to say goodbye." Another drop traced his cheek.

George hiccupped. He was bathing in tears. "F-Fred…F-Fred…F-Fred…" he moaned repeatedly.

"Gerogie, sweetie, come on, you need to eat." It was the day after the battle and George hadn't left Fred's side. Mum kept begging George to eat a bit of toast or just a little food, but he wouldn't budge.

I crouched down beside George. I treated him like that little girl I had to comfort in the war. "Hey, George, wanna play Exploding Snap?"

He looked up, his brown eyes still sparkling with tears. "Fr-Fred loved Explod-ding Snap!" He bawled, he screamed, he just plain wailed. I'd never seen anything so pitiful.

"George, I'll do anything to make you stop crying. Please, G-George. Please." I pulled him to his feet, but he was so weak in the knees that he fell down again. I dragged him across the room and sat him up at the Gryffindor table. "Eat, George. Please."

I asked McGonagall for an enchanted plate. I then brought over to George, who was slumped over on the table, and told it "Steak and potatoes!"

George bent over and ate. He ate like he'd never eaten before, but eventually I had to force-feed him, because Neville and Wood had started moving Fred's body. "'O—'Inny—'op it—"

"No, George! No!" I didn't know where the fierceness was coming from. "I can't see you like this anymore! Fred is gone! I know, I hate the Death Eaters too, but we can't do a thing! And Harry's—Harry's shut up in his dormitory probably crying because he feels like it's all his fault that Fred died, that he should've handed himself over earlier, and that he should be the one dead! Don't you see? He's in a much better place! A much, much better place with his glorious joke shop." I took a deep breath. "And you'll get better. Don't worry."

"I'll n-never be better. Never, n-never, not e-ever. G-Ginny, he was my b-best f-friend. I l-love him. I c-can't see him d-dead." George was crying again.

"Okay. Okay. I can see that you need time alone. I'll just leave, but you need to eat or I swear I will put a Jelly-Legs Jinx on you until you finish."

George nodded. "Th-thanks for trying to ch-cheer me up, G-Ginny." He hugged me tightly and then slouched over his dinner.

I started back up to Harry, but changed my mind and went to find Ron and Hermione.

As I crossed the Great Hall, I noticed everyone who was gone. Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and many others took up space on the blood-streaked floor.

I went into the girl's bathroom and sat against a wall. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I never cried so hard. I was always the girl who could hold in her sadness. Not now. Fred gone, Harry didn't want me, Mum and Dad had eyes only for George, Percy was going to be fired, I was all alone, I couldn't come back for seventh year…everything swirled around in my head, making me dizzy, and then—

"Oooh, crying again, red-head? You're brother, that one with the freckles; he's been in here with a girl. She's got very busy hair, very ugly…anyway, weren't you in here yesterday?" Moaning Myrtle was taunting me again. "Cry on, little baby, cry on!"

"Shut up, Myrtle. You're uglier than Hermione," I snapped, my tears flowing more freely.

"Oh, feisty? I bet I'll have a ton of people joining me now, Lavender Brown said she would, possibly, and that Colin boy—but keep crying!" Myrtle was happier than I'd ever seen her.

"Stop it, Myrtle!" I swiped at her, but my hand just felt like it'd been stuck under an ice-cold faucet. So I splashed her.

It passed right through her, but she gasped and started crying. "Cry on, cry on!" I yelled, splashing her more. "CRY ON!"

She sobbed harder. "GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" she wailed.

"Why? You can't feel the water!" I splashed her again.

"Let's all splash Myrtle, let's throw books at her, do anything to Myrtle, she can't feel it!" Myrtle gave a final bawl and dove into a toilet, drenching me.

I started to cry again. I flopped onto the ground and cried for hours. When the sun started to set, I pushed myself up and walked out of the bathroom.

I went to Harry's dormitory without knowing what I was doing. "H-Harry?"

He looked around wildly. "Oh, hi, Ginny." Harry stared at my tear-soaked face. "Are you alright?"

"No—I'm not." I sat down on his bed and told him everything.

"—and now George won't eat and he's so depressed that he can't even stand up!" I finished with a sob.

Harry walked over to me. "Ginny—I'm sorry. It's my—"

"DON'T SAY IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I screamed. "JUST DON'T! IT'S NOT, OKAY? PLEASE!"

Harry looked taken aback. His shock transformed into anger. "Okay. Whose fault is it?" he snapped.

"NOT YOURS!"

"GINNY, YOU DON'T GET IT!" Harry shouted. "YOU NEVER WILL! I GAVE MYSELF UP FOR YOU—I DIED FOR YOU!"

"NO, YOU DIED SO VOLDEMORT'D BE FINISHED! YOU WEREN'T THINKING OF ANYONE BUT ICKLE RON AND HERMIONE WERE YOU?"

He stopped.

"SEE? SEE? YOU LOVE THEM! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK TO ME!" I yelled. I turned to leave.

"Ginny—wait—"

I pulled out my wand and blasted a Body-Bind Curse at him. He yelled "PROTEGO" and my Body-Bind hit the invisible shield. I then shattered it with a Jelly-Legs Jinx and sent a jet of red light at him, screaming "STUPEFY!" He resisted it and shot at me a Stunning Spell. I dodged and directed a Freezing Charm at Harry, who blocked it and possibly on accident yelled "CRUCIO!"


End file.
